Still Friend Territory
by epicpickleninja
Summary: Takes place during Withdrawal. It shows how everyone greeted Neal when he first arrived out of prison.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda sorta but not really a sequel to "Friend" Territory. This takes place during Withdrawal before Neal stole from the bank. Pretty much my view of how the characters welcomed Neal back.**

Neal watched the armed guards around him curiously. They didn't seem to grasp the fact that he was a _white collar_ criminal aka a criminal who is generally nonviolent and prefers to talk their way out of anything and everything. You'd think that since he was technically on their side that would give him some sort of wary trust, but these were paranoid prison guards. How could they trust that the convict who escaped a maximum security prison wasn't going to escape a transport van? Sure, being handcuffed to the chair could be easily dealt with, but then he'd have to take out seven armed guards with nothing on his side other than the element of surprise, which probably wouldn't last long. Of course, on the off chance he managed _that_ he'd have to escape from a moving car or either knockout the driver, not an especially clever thing to do when the car was going over 60 mph.

"So," Neal began, flashing a charming smile at the prison guards who looked at him suspiciously, "have any kids?" Neal quickly squashed down the small wave of worry that rose in him as one of the prison guards turned to Neal with a dangerous glint in his eye.

~O~

Agent Peter Burke paced impatiently in the surveillance van, wondering why the prisoner transport van was late. He didn't see why one was necessary. On a danger scale, rating Neal even as a 'one' seemed a bit extreme. The FBI could have easily handled Neal's transportation, but the Inquiry Panel felt that Peter was already "too attached" to the conman, so that was a no go.

"Peter, they're here," Jones said, nodding to the approaching van.

Peter felt relief flow through him. "Alright," the federal agent said with a slight grin, "Jones, stay here and I'll go fetch Neal." Jones waved in acknowledgement as Peter quickly walked to the back of the transport van and knocked. Peter frowned as the door slide open and saw Neal apparently coming to the punch line of a joke that sent the prison guards reeling with laughter. _Only Neal…_he grumbled to himself even though he felt the corners of his mouth slowly turn upward.

The conman's face lit up as he saw Peter. "I have to be going and, don't take this the wrong way, but I really hope I don't see you anytime soon," Neal smiled as a new round of laughter went through the guards, closely followed by a chorus of "bye, Neal"s as he sauntered over to Peter.

Peter gave up trying to keep his stern expression as he clapped Neal on the shoulder with a grin. "So, I see they stopped by June's house," he said, in way of a greeting.

Neal flipped the fedora on his head as he grinned at Peter. "More like the other way around. The FBI didn't really expect me to go undercover dressed in an orange jumpsuit did they?"

Peter still had a slight smile on his face as he opened up the door to the surveillance van.

"Neal!" Jones greeted. "Glad you're finally back."

"It's great to finally be out of prison," Neal agreed with a smile. He frowned as he realized that someone was missing. "Where's Lauren?"

"She got reassigned back to Organized Crime," Peter said, "but she wanted us to say 'hey' for her."

"Well, I feel loved. So what do I need to do?" Neal asked, trying to get away from the emotional moment that might be lurking nearby. He knew Peter wasn't good at emotional stuff. That was more Elizabeth's territory than his and, if Neal was completely honest, he wasn't too fond of being overly emotional either.

Peter looked subtly relieved that Neal changed the subject. He slapped down blueprints in front of Neal. "These belong to the First Union Bank. We need you to steal $100,000 from them without getting caught."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Peter and I'm sure we can think of a nice, honest, _legal _way to get through this money crisis you seem to be going through," Neal said, completely serious.

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's for a case."

"I'm calling this a gray area."

Peter gave Neal an exasperated look as Jones snorted. _Why had he been missing this again?_"Just look at the blueprints."

"See, sir," Neal said with only a hint of sarcasm.

Peter watched as blue eyes skimmed over the blueprints. He wasn't entirely sure how long they would have to wait for Neal to find a flaw in the security system. Probably a couple hours…maybe Peter should've met him at the FBI Headquarters first. That way he could get caught up on some paperwork while Neal tried to find a plausible way to break into the bank.

"Got it," the ex-convict said triumphantly, interrupting Peter's thought process.

"It only took you a few minutes to come up with a plan to steal 100 grand from a high security bank?" Peter asked in disbelief.

Neal smirked at Peter. "Well, I can pretend to go over the blueprints for an hour and then come up with a plan if that'll make you feel better."

The federal agent pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright Caffrey, what is it?"

" 'Caffrey'? Peter, I'm hurt. I thought we were past the last name basis."

Peter gave Neal a withering look. The conman smiled innocently in return and launched into a speech about how he planned to break in First Union. He'd gain access through the basement in a guise of a janitor and put a 'welcome basket' in the tube system which would grant him access to the bank's safe—sounded quite simple actually.

Peter glanced at Jones out of the corner of his eye and saw a mildly impressed look on his face. Yeah, Peter would have to agree. He was just glad Neal was on their side.

"Alright Neal, sounds doable," Peter said ignoring his partner's amused expression. "So do you need to go rob the bank now or maybe after you—?"

"I can go in now," Neal interrupted with a tiny smirk.

Peter gave Neal an astounded expression. He probably shouldn't be all that surprised that the blue-eyed conman could so easily steal $100,000 dollars in a matter of minutes. Even if Neal was going against a top notch security system, although the system wasn't as top notch as it was a few years ago, and all he did was glance over the blueprints for about a minute and a half. But the fact that Neal just happened to have a 'welcome basket' ready Peter just found hard to believe. The federal agent gave him one last exasperated look before nodding. "Have fun and Neal—"

"Be careful," Neal finished for him. "Always am." The conman grinned as he opened the doors of the surveillance van and sauntered towards the back of the bank.

Peter and Jones traded a look.

"Fifty dollars says that Neal is out in no less than twenty minutes."

"Jones," Peter said sternly, "how can you make a bet like that?"

Jones looked slightly abashed at Peter's scolding.

Peter glowered at Jones for a few more seconds before letting his face break into a grin. "Obviously, Neal will be out in twelve minutes tops."

**Hope I didn't ruin the whole Peter and Jones meeting Neal thing. I know some of you might've wanted Peter and Neal to run slow motion and hug each other as soon as they caught sight of each other, but since Peter is always like "cowboy up" and isn't that good with emotions. I figured that he wouldn't feel that comfortable hugging Neal. So yeah…that's my reason.**

**Oh and I might write about everyone else meeting Neal for the first time after he comes back from prison if you like this so…**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and type 'white collar' in on youtube an watch the second video. It. is. HILARIOUS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say that I LOVE all the reviews I got. You all are awesome :D Anyway…so this takes place when Mozzie talks to Neal in prison right after Peter left, but then I'm going to cut to a scene closer to the '2 months later' deal that I personally find amusing. All recognizable dialogue belongs to the writers of White Collar.**

Mozzie walked through the prison doors with a nervous sweat on his brow. Something about being in a government funded human cage building made Mozzie a bit tense for some reason. _Why _did the Feds keep sending Neal to prison? Was it Neal's fault that the love of his life got exploded to smithereens in front of his eyes? No, it wasn't. Did that stop the Feds from getting overly paranoid and putting Neal back in prison while they decided if Neal killed Kate or if the suddenly innocent OPR actually had anything to do with Neal's supposed 'escape'? Ah. No.

Mozzie sighed. At least Neal was possibly getting out soon.

He entered the room to find the Suit talking urgently to Neal.

_Probably brainwashing Neal into thinking...something._ "I'm going to have to interrupt this meeting, gentlemen. The defendant has requested the presence of his attorney." Neal gave Peter a what-was-I-supposed-to-do expression while the federal agent rose from his seat.

"Talk some sense into him," Peter told Mozzie. He stared at the Suit warily behind his glasses, wondering what side angle he was playing at, but even Mozzie was willing admit that Burke wasn't like the rest of the FBI. He was more…trusting when it came to Neal's antics.

"We'll take that under advisement, Suit." The bald man watched as Peter left before he sat down across from Neal. "What sense am I knocking into you?"

"Peter offered me my old deal."

"The anklet?" Mozzie examined Neal closely. "Tempted?"

The blue-eyed conman shrugged. "I'm open to exploring my options."

"I can get you out of here," Mozzie assured him, "but it'll cost. Deplete most of your reserves."

"I can always get cash."

Mozzie stared at Neal's face, trying to decipher the subtle telltales that would show what Neal was thinking. He had that look on his face that meant that his mind was going about 100 mph. Better just go with the direct approach. "What do you want to do?"

Neal looked at the direction that Peter left. Then looked at the Mozzie, then at the prison guard, and finally back where the Suit had left. "How's June?"

Not one of Neal's smoothest misdirects, actually it was terrible, but Mozzie was willing to let his friend consider his options. "She's great. Saw her granddaughter's piece in a school art exhibit."

"Cindy's?"

"Yep. According to her teacher, she 'blossomed' under you tutoring."

Neal smiled. "I never liked her art teacher."

"Too snooty," Moz agreed.

The two friends sat in silence for a minute before Mozzie finally answered the question Neal had been dying to know, but was too embarrassed to ask. "They've missed you."

Neal nodded. "It hasn't been the same waking up every morning to prison bars."

Mozzie agreed silently, letting Neal continue his thought.

"I hate it here, Moz," Neal spoke in a rush, like he was trying to say what was on his mind all at once. "It's somehow worse than before. I've missed seeing June every morning, sitting on the roof with Cindy, helping Jones with paperwork, annoying Lauren, working on cases with Peter, playing chess with you, fighting Alex, eating breakfast with El, even grumpy old Hughes. It's terrible staying in here while Kate's—" Neal shut his mouth abruptly, probably wondering what overtook him. Mozzie casually brushed his hand across Neal's arm, offering him silent support.

Neal cleared his throat in a manner that would be awkward if someone wasn't talking about the world's smoothest conman. "I don't like it here, Moz."

"Of course you don't," Mozzie said, helping Neal move the conversation away from his outburst.

"And the first time around with the anklet wasn't so bad," Neal said, thinking out loud.

Mozzie snorted. "Yeah, OPR just manipulated tracking data and the Feds restrict your leash to about two miles and don't forget about the time when—"

"Moz," Neal interrupted.

"I mean, of course not."

Neal smirked at his friend's not-so-subtle change of heart.

"So," Mozzie began, "I take it that you're going to take the deal?"

Neal smiled.

~O~ **TWO MONTHS LATER** ~O~

Neal sauntered out of the surveillance van, leaving Peter and Jones in an astonished silence. What could he say? He had a gift at coming up with quick cons. Neal had to do something to keep the cash flowing when business was down. The blue-eyed conman took out his cell phone and speed dialed two.

He waited as the phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

_"What?"_

"Hey, Moz! Great to talk to you too!" Neal said over enthusiastically.

_"Neal?"_

"No, your other friend that just got released from prison," Neal said sarcastically, secretly pleased to hear Mozzie's familiar grumble.

_"No need to be snippy. Anyway, I'm in the neighborhood, so do you need something?"_

"I'm not at June's house."

_"I know."_

Neal grinned at his friend's short response. Who was he to tell the all-knowing Mozzie where he was? Time to find out how prepared his paranoid friend was. "Great, so do you happen to have a Nick Halden name tag with a scrambler box on the back?"

Neal's grin became even wider as he heard Mozzie snort. _"Of course I do. What have I always been telling you?"_

"Don't trust the Feds?"

_"No—well yes, but—"_

"Stick it to the Man?"

_"I only told you that once and I was under the influence!"_

Neal grinned as the familiar argument remerged."You needed them."

_"That doesn't mean that those incompetent morons had to drug me!"_

"Mozzie, for the last time, the doctors weren't trying to make you confess to the—"

_"You don't know that!"_

Neal decided that he better get a move on with the conversation, Neal was personally trying to be in and out of the bank under 15 minutes. "So can you give it to me?"

_"…What?"_

"The Nick Halden badge."

_"The Nick Halden…OH! Oh, yeah…sure."_

"So where are you?" Neal asked while he picked the lock to the back door of First Union bank.

_"In the First Union Bank janitor closet."_

Neal paused mid-step. "Really?"

_"Yeah."_

"Any particular reason or is that a common past time of yours that I don't know about?"

_"Don't be stupid, Neal. I heard the Feds wanted you to hit a bank—oddly bipolar—so I came to wait."_

Neal felt a warm glow in his chest at Mozzie's concern. He still didn't know what he did to deserve such loyalty from Mozzie. He'll have to make it up to him somehow.

_"And you can wipe that stupid smile from your face."_

Neal grinned as he opened up the janitor's closet to find Mozzie sitting on an upside-down bucket. "Hey, Moz."

"Neal," Mozzie greeted while he flipped his phone shut. "Here is your Nick Halden badge. Along with a janitor's uniform and a briefcase."

"What would I do without you, Moz?" Neal asked, smiling at Mozzie's preparations.

"A lot more improvisation."

Neal chuckled as he slipped the janitor uniform over his suit. "Alright," the ex-convict said, "time to rob a bank."

"Have fun. Oh, and Neal," Mozzie started hesitantly, "glad you're back."

Neal smiled at Moz. "I couldn't leave you all alone in June's apartment forever, could I?" The conman's blue eyes took a mischievous glint as he continued. "Besides, who else will help you stick it to the man?"

"That was _one_ time!" Mozzie complained, the twinkle in his eye countering his irritated tone.

"That's all it takes," Neal said wickedly.

Moz rolled his eyes as he turned down the hallway. "Don't you need to rob a bank or something?"

Neal smirked as he went the opposite direction before quickly looking back at Mozzie's retreating form. "I'll see back at June's right?" Neal called.

Mozzie paused by the door. "Of course." The short man turned to look back at Neal. "Prepare to do a bit of light reading. Found the files you wanted."

Neal nodded as he tried to keep his mind away from Kate and on the job. "See you in a few!"

"Hey Neal?"

"Yeah?" Neal asked as he put the finishing touches on the janitor's cart.

"You do know that Jones and Peter are probably betting how long it'll take you to finish this, right?"

" 'Course," Neal said somewhat mischievously, "that's way I asked the driver to bet on me getting out in fifteen minutes."

**I was kinda worried about doing Mozzie, but I personally liked how this chapter turned out. The next chapter I'll be doing June and Neal.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
